This study proposes the first nationally representative investigation of the public's knowledge, attitudes and beliefs about the homeless/mentally ill homeless. Despite the clear relevance of the public's views for dealing with the growing social problem that homelessness poses, we found no published studies addressing this issue. This being so, we plan a nationwide telephone survey to address the following questions: 1) Who are the homeless/mentally ill homeless in the public's view? What is the perceived sociodemographic profile of the homeless?, 2) What are they like? Are they dangerous, incompetent, or a burden to the community?, and 3) How did they get that way? Is the root problem socioeconomic conditions, individual vulnerabilities or some combination? The public's views about these matters are likely to have two important consequences that we will assess. First they may serve as barriers for the homeless in obtaining housing, jobs and social connections. If someone believes homeless people are dangerous and incompetent will they hire them, rent them an apartment, interact with them? Second, the public's knowledge, attitudes and beliefs will shape the kinds of policies it will support to deal with the problem of homelessness. If, for example, people believe that homelessness is due to individual incompetence will they support socioeconomic interventions? Given the potent consequences the public's views may have, we will assess possible determinants of knowledge, attitudes and beliefs. What role does the media, personal contact, or religious involvement play? By assessing the nature of public knowledge, attitudes and beliefs, their potential consequences and their determinants our study will fill an important gap in our understanding of homelessness. It will tell us much about the interface between this poignant social problem and the society in which it exists.